shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaikan Gaikan no Mi
The Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi is a paramecia that allows the user to replicate and manifest parts of their bodies anywhere around their bodies. The word Gaikan means Appariton which references the fruits ability to create phantoms that can interact with the environment. Usage The user can create temporary 'apparitions' of themselves that can physically interact with the environment, though they can only exist for a few seconds; for example, the user can throw a punch and have an apparition of a giant version of their fist strike their opponents. However, this ability only extends a short distance from the user, and cannot form if the user is wet or touching Seastone. With enough practice, the user can create temporary clones of themselves, though again, they won't last more than a few seconds. = Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths One of this fruits strengths shown throughout Yasha's adventure is its ability to manifest multiple body parts anywhere around the user including insider there body. With this fruit the consumer can take on multiple opponents by creating multiple limbs. This is also great for sneak attacks due to the fact that only the user knows where the "Phantoms" will manifest, always giving them a element of surprise. By sprouting eyes or ears in a nearby location the user can use the fruits powers for gathering intelligence. Pre-Timeskip, Yasha could manifest up to 100 of any limb at once. After reaching this level of power Yasha could use each manifested limb to support and meld together, allowing him to create larger limbs out of the many to take on larger and more powerful enemies. This allows him to be much versatile as it allows him to manifest more intricate creations like "Phantom Wings" and "Phantom Demon" Post-Timeskip, Yasha's apparitions ability has grown as he can now manifest up to a thousand limbs at a time, which can now meld together into giant limbs. He can now create better clones with more detail that last longer, Though he still can't quint manifest clothing. Weakness Similar to the Hana Hana no Mi the Gaikan-Gaikan no mi also gives the consumer a specific weakness. The apparitions created by the user transfer feeling from whatever limb is manifested meaning that he can feel how hot, cold, spiky anything the apparitions come into contact with. This also has the problem in that if the feeling is strong enough they can start to manifesting on his body. Another is that the limbs are limited to the consumers personal strength. And like all devil fruit users it gives the user a weakness to Seastone which also extends to the apparitions which it easily dispels. The apparitions are also ineffective at restrain opponents because unlike robin due to having a time limit. Another downside is the fact that overuse can cause Yasha to become exhausted, cold, and dizzy if he uses his powers while weak. Thought the risk is this decreases as he gets better control of his powers Trivia * Due to having a similar ability to the Hana-Hana its range was measured at around 150 Gaikans External Links Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:DevilFruitHunter Category:Devil Fruit Category:Childish Chimera